


Random Drabbles

by SynmireGrimm



Category: Black Veil Brides, Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Scott, sorry Derek, sorry peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynmireGrimm/pseuds/SynmireGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random things I work up after hearing a song or watch a movie or it's the middle of the night and I suddenly get an idea.<br/>The OFC's are usually made after my Best friend and I. Some others may be added. (YOU CAN SUBSTITUTE YOURSELF IN OUR PLACES, AND TWEAK A FEW THINGS MENTALLY FOR MALE READERS.)<br/>If you have requests and/or challenges, don't hesitate to ask. If I feel I am not adept enough to do it, I will inform you so. Please don't be daunted by any mistakes or sloppiness of the ones I do for myself or my best friend, I tend to be lazier on those.<br/>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Supernatural and am making no profits from this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Crazy

My POV   
"DEAN! STAHP!" I hear Alexis shout. "..." Sam looks at me, I raise an eyebrow at him. He blushes, and looks away and I lean back in my chair, it going up on its back legs as I watch my best friend run into a room and a pouting Dean come after her.   
"i wish you wouldn't do that. And You can't be mad at me forever." Sam whispers. I snap my head around to glower.   
"We are /MARRIED/, and I'm 3 months pregnant with /TWINS/. And yet you /STILL/ went out on a hunt, which I haven't complained about although I don't like, and you kissed another girl ." I grunt, turning back to watch although I put the two front legs of my chair down.   
"It was so we could find out some information for the hunt!" He whines.   
"Yeah. That THREE other hunters went on." I growl.   
"OW!" Dean shouts, I choke on my laugh.  
I feel a hand on my leg, and turn to glare at Sam. "Little One-"  
"everyone is little compared to you."  
"Don't interrupt." He growls/pouts. I just raise my eyebrow. "Little One, I went because I didn't want Dean doing anything stupid. Im sorry for what I had to do. You know your the only girl for me."   
"Sam, YOUR the one who keeps making stupid decisions. Dean is the one who keeps saving you, Lexi too."  
"You are the one who almost died the last few times." He murmurs.  
"That's cause I'm stupid, and in love with someone even more stupid." I say in a duh tone.   
"KITTEN!" I hear Dean pout/shout. Lexi walks in, an angry expression on her face. "What is it about this time?" I ask, amused.   
"He keeps asking to impregnate me. I told him he can WAIT until after I get checked at the doctors next week." She states. Dean slinks into the conference room in the Bunker where we all are, a gloomy look on his face.   
"I just want kids like Sam and Kihli. I mean, their kid will be unnaturally tall and strong, but other then that, yeah a kid like theirs." He grumbles, catching the pen I throw at his head.   
"Don't you insult my son, Dean. I'll have Lexi make you sleep on the couch." I hiss jokingly. Lexi grins. "Yeah. I can kick you out and drag kihli to come cuddle in our bed. I want Kihli and unborn Samli baby cuddles." Dean whines. Like a damn dog.   
"Ple-"   
"NO, Dean. I want to have a clean bill of health so we don't risk anything with the possible babies since im on meds currently." I shudder. Lexi almost died six months ago. It was the darkest time of my life, 4 months of confusion and pain and grief because the doctors didn't know if she would wake up. That tends to happen when you get the shit beat out of you by an angel. Damn angels. The night lexi almost died is the night we discovered lexi and I's nephilim status. Castiel says since Lexi wasn't awake, she couldn't activate her powers to heal herself like I did. She woke up when I told her I was a month pregnant because Sam and I got drunk and then she demanded ultrasound pictures as soon as she drank her water. Dean has been on a Baby kick since. Freak. Gotta love him though.   
"The Med concoction she is on will A. Give the baby serious health issues, or B, kill it. You have to wait until the doctors okay her to end the meds then wait a week for the meds to completely leave her system." I hum, my nursing kicking in. Dean just pouts more.   
"Dammit. I want a baby." He crosses his arms. Lexi rolls her eyes, and smacks him upside the head. "No more then 3 or 4, Dean. Anymore then that, I kill you and raise them as mini Sams." I proceed to die of laughter, Dean stalks off,and Sam scowls.   
"What's that supposed to mean!?" He asks, offended. Lexi just smirks at him, and I think I broke all my ribs from laughing too hard.


	2. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam cheats. Dean made pie.   
> I'm not satisfied with this one, but am debating whether or not to edit it and rewrite parts.

My chest hurts, and it takes a few moments for me to realize I'm not breathing. I immediately suck in a breath, then exhale it shakily as a tear falls. So its true. Sam did cheat on me. Okay.   
I close my eyes, only for the picture that was on my phone screen to appear. Sam and some random blonde. Both naked. Castiel and Crowley found them, and Crowley took a picture for proof, then they high tailed it out of the before Sam or the home wrecker saw them- at my relief. I'd rather him not run, I'd rather confront him at the bunker if anything. Castiel is like my little evil angel child, while Crowley is my best friend, ironically.   
My phone buzzes, and I open my bleary eyes. MOOSE <3 flashes across the screen along with a picture of a shirtless Sam who is sweaty from our morning run, and a sob escapes my throat. I curl up into a tight ball on Sam and I's bed at the bunker, wishing I could die.   
Why did he cheat? Is it because of me? Did I do something wrong? Is it how I look? Am I too clingy? Is he tired of me?   
My heart aches.  
I'm interrupted from my inner Inquisition by a knock on the door. "Kihli? You want some pie? I made one and it just finished cooling." I hear Deans voice ring out. I take a deep, shuddery breath.   
"No t-thanks." I call out, cursing at the break in my voice. Silence from the other side of the door, then the knob turns. Dean squeezes in, then shuts the door behind him. He stops as he looks at me. My phone buzzes again and I start crying again as MOOSE <3 flashes again. Dean darts over to the bed and sits down. He frowns as he sees his brother is calling and I'm not picking up.   
"Wolfy...." He starts, and a part of me feels a little less dead at the sound of the nickname Alexis, my best friend and his girlfriend, gave me when we were fourteen. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Why are you ignoring Sammy's calls?" He asks, still frowning.   
"H-He's been distant for a little while... A-and I thought nothing of it... Until he came home one night smelling of perfume."   
"... You don't wear perfume." Dean says slowly. "Exactly." I whisper. "It makes Sam happy when I use his cologne, and I like the smell of him, so I only ever use that or occasionally Dragons Blood perfume from that bottle my mom gave me. And he smelled.... Flowery. I only noticed after it sent me into a sneezing fit. Unwilling to believe the worst of my HUSBAND, I just dismissed it since he'd been on a hunt. Crowley and Castiel went to find him cause I was worried, he usually calls me every two or three hours, and he hadn't all day. They sent me this." I unlock my phone after dismissing another call from Sam. I hand the phone to him, more tears falling. After a moment, his face hardens.   
"I'm going to kill him." He growls.   
"Don't, Dean. Please?" I ask, voice small.  
"He messed with my Wolfy, that's not cool." Dean hisses. I put my hand on his.   
"Dean. I think it'll be enough that I'll be confronting him." I smile sadly. "Now come on. I need pie and Lexi cuddles. Then you can help me move my stuff into another room."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~4 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd eaten pie, told Lexi what was going on, and moved my stuff. Im now all the way down the hall from Sam, in a room next to Lexi and Deans. Thank god for soundproof walls. I didn't have much stuff to move, since im a hunter. It's mostly just my books and clothes. My clothes are washed and dried and hung in the closet or folded neatly in the dresser. My books, ranging from novels to books on monsters and legends, are in cases by genres that are stacked neatly on my shelf. I had taken my soft blanket from our- HIS- bed, and it was covering my bed now. This room is nice, but it depresses me. It doesn't smell like Sam. So I stole two of his shirts and hid one in my pillow and one under the other pillow so I can wear it at night. Sam had called again while I was eating pie, so I just texted him. I told him I was taking a shower, then was gonna help Lexi with something so he doesn't have to freak out and he doesn't have to call again since he said he would be home around 9- which it is five minutes past already. He protested, but I told him that Lexi and I were having girls time, so he could refrain from calling.   
I was currently sitting on the floor in my new room, gently touching encased photos in a scrap book. The time he and I met, lexi was filming my reaction to something and had been able to get the picture of the two of us bumping into each other. Our first date. Our first kiss. Our second date. Him asking me to be his girlfriend after finding out I knew about Supernaturals and knew how to protect myself. Me meeting Dean. Dean meeting Lexi with me laughing in the background. Me at a bar, dressed proactively to catch a bad guy on a hunt, Sam watching me from across the bar with smoldering eyes. Us dancing suggestively at another bar. Him meeting the family. Us kissing in the rain. Him proposing to me.   
I stop there, tears falling again. An engine is heard, then the garage shutting, and I rise to my feet with a clenched jaw. I have to confront him before Lexi and Dean eat him alive. I exit my new room, and stalk to the door to the garage. I'm only ten feet from it when Sam opens it, and I stop. He looks over me in my leggings, Deans sweater- I forced myself to give all of Sams back-, thick socks, messy bun, and smeared eyeliner from crying. He frowns as he sees my tears.   
"Were you cryin-"   
"I know you cheated on me." When his face drops, my heart shatters completely. "Kihli-"   
"No. I won't be with a cheating manwhore. If this was the first time, I would understand. But its not, is it?" I ask, tears falling again, pain in my chest so much stronger now. The look on his face says it all. He reaches for me, but I shake my head, step back, and hold out a hand in the universal "Stop" position.   
"I don't want anymore lies. Just tell me. Was it worth it? Were all those girls worth losing your wife?" I question, wishing desperately none of this was real.   
"No, Kihli, they weren't. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispers, tears welling in his eyes as he reaches for me again and I step back- again. "No your not. If you were, you would have stopped after the first one. Hell, you never would have done it in the first place." I choke out, beyond hope now.   
"They were just bodies, bodies I was using to relieve a part of me you shouldn't have to see, one that would scare you away!" He suddenly shouts, frustrated.   
" Samuel Winchester, don't you raise your voice to me. And if your so damn concerned about the fact that you like rough sex, that you like BDSM, you should have just brought it up! I would still have welcomed you into my bed with open arms, Sam. You would have talked to me. But you didn't. No, instead you buried yourself into whores. Well, lucky you. Now you can do that whenever you want to and not have to sneak around. Because guess what? We're done, Sam. We're done. Guys we aren't gonna make it til death do us part." I hiss, then run back to my room, shutting the door and locking it and barely reaching my bed in time to collapse in tears.   
And as the pounding starts on my door, and Sams voice rings out, I can only think one thing.   
'So much for my happy ending.'


	3. Big Bad (Soft) Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter apologizes. In front of everyone.

"can we, please?" I beg, looking up at Peter with a pout and puppy dog eyes. He rolls his eyes, cricking his neck. "No. We are NOT getting a puppy!" He snaps. My eager expression falls, and I look down awkwardly, shuffling my feet and hugging the puppy to me. "Okay. I'll just.. Put him back... I'm sorry." I bite my lip, hurrying away before he can reply further, going to place the tiny pomsky puppy back in with the other pups in its litter, sighing softly. I take a deep breath, and hide my disappointment from my face, turning back towards Peter and plastering a smile on my face. He goes to say something and I breeze past him. "Nothing left to do, lets go!" I call with a forced laugh, going towards the car.   
I sit in the car for about ten minutes alone, and plug my headphones in when I notice Peter approaching the vehicle. I turn my music up all the way, looking out the window and humming under my breath as Peter puts something in the back of the SUV we had been lent to pick up supplies for the pack BBQ tonight. Peter gets into the drivers seat, starting it up and pulling out after buckling. A few miles down the road, i pretend to be scratching my right arm with my left hand so i don't have to hold hands with Peter. Low, i know, but that puppy... It's eyes were Peter's exact shade, and it looked so hopeful...   
When we get back to the renovated Hale house, I go inside immediately, asking Derek and Scott to help Peter bring stuff in, going to my old room and pulling out my art stuff. I have been sleeping in Peters room for months now, ever since we officiated the mating. I keep my headphones in, and start sketching as I sing quietly along.   
\---mini time skip, that night---   
Peter left apparently, to go get something he forgot, and im standing at the grill after having washed the charcoal smudges from my hands. Im cooking, as Derek has proved to be a terrible grillman as he kept leaving the stuff too long. I am laughing at something Scott said when I feel Peters presence behind me and everyone goes silent, eyes wide and looking above my shoulder at him. Thinking he's hurt, I spin around only to stop short.  
There's Peter, sheepish smile, large hands cradling the tiny Pomsky pup from earlier. Im frozen. Peter shuffles.   
"im sorry for snapping at you, Kihli.... Forgive me?" He asks, in front of EVERYONE. Who knew Peter Hale would apologize just from a few hours of silence between us... In front of everyone!!! I laugh softly, coming forward and cupping his face. "you didn't have to get me the puppy just for forgiveness, baby. I love you." I whisper, fully aware of everyone staring as I pull him down to kiss him. Wolf whistles ensue. I pull away, taking the pup.   
"But you just gained lost brownie points and then some. You'll get a reward later." I smirk, turning away and winking over my shoulder only to yelp when he slaps my ass.   
"Don't tease me." He growls. I laugh.  
"Didn't know you were such a softy, Peter!" Scott and Derek snark. Before Peter can respond, my best friend defends him.   
"he's not soft, he's sweet and fierce and knows how to please his mate. Can I say the same for you two?" She sasses, glaring at Derek who flushes at his mates revelation.   
Scott snickers, only for Isaac to slap the back of his head. "I could say the same for you, Scott!"   
They both cower and simultaneously protest. "I said I was sorry!"   
Alexis, my best friend, puts her hands on her hips as does Isaac."Serves you both right for ruining Zelda!"   
Roaring laughter occurs at Scott and Derek's faces.   
\---week later---   
I set down my keys, going up to Peter and I's room. I open the door, prepared to say hello only to halt.  
There's Peter, my Big Bad Wolf, curled up around Jamie, the pomsky and sleeping soundly.   
And if Peter ever finds out about me and Alexis snapping pictures from every angle, I can always blame Scott and Derek.


	4. Daddy Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Andy is perfect.

"Babe?" I hear his husky voice call out. "In the living room!" I call back, laying my book down on my stomach after marking my place. Andy appears in the doorway to the living room, looking attractive as ever in a ripped (as usual) shirt, skintight jeans that look painted on, vans, and a light sheen of sweat covering his visible skin. From romping around with the boys at the study, I presume. He is observing me carefully, making sure I have no injuries no doubt. I laugh.   
"Don't look so worried. I stayed down here all day, and didn't even attempt the stairs. No falls. I'm fine. Your babies are fine." I tell him, and while he physically relaxes, his eyes still hold a note of worry as he comes to give me a kiss, his large hands dwarfing my huge stomach somehow as he strokes there gently. "Good. Can't have my girl or my babies getting hurt, now can I?"   
He lays down on me, his head on my stomach, his left hand holding my right which is closest to the couch and his right hand over my heart. I kiss that hand as he kisses my stomach, a smile coming to my lips. "I'll sorry I was gone all day." He says. I shake my head. "Don't apologize. It's probably the last time you will get to hang out with the boys for at least a month and a half. Plus you finished your album. Im so proud of you, love." I whisper, my free hand playing with his fantastic hair.   
"I don't know what I did to deserve you and our babies. I can't wait for them to be born. I can't wait to hold them." He pulls his head back suddenly as baby A kicks him. A smile breaks over his features. "They know I'm taking about you and them." Not once in the 8 months and 3 weeks that I've been pregnant has the babies moved for him unless he talks about them or me. "That's right. I can't wait to meet you both. Your room is done up very nicely. Light blue, with people and green around as a border. Very gender neutral, right? You'll love the outside world. You'll get to see your beautiful mommy. I don't care what gender you both are. I just want to meet you. But I do ask you one thing. If your girls, I want you to be just as beautiful as your mother. That way I have a viable excuse as to why your not aloud out of the house." He laughs when I smack his head lightly.  
"Your right, love. Twins don't usually wait the whole 9 months. Dr. Draven is surprised they are so well behaved and healthy and that they have not come into this world yet. He says I'm lucky, and I know we are. Two our first try, and no morning sickness along with them lasting so close to the due date?" I whisper, still stroking his hair. He pulls our hands down to kiss my wedding ring before placing them back on my heart. He rearranges himself, and I know what he is going to do.   
"they are probably so well behaved because of how often you sing to them with that voice of yours..." I muse quietly.   
He laughs, my whole world brightens, and his deep voice rings out softly. 

"  
Heaven's gone, the battle's won  
I had to say goodbye  
Lived and learned from every fable  
Written by your mind  
And I wonder how to move on  
From all I had inside  
Place my cards upon the table  
In blood I draw the line  
I've given all my pride

Living a life of misery  
Always there, just underneath  
Haunting me, quietly alone  
It’s killing me, killing me  
Dead and gone, what's done is done  
You were all I had become  
I'm letting go of what I once believed  
So goodbye agony

I watch the stars and setting suns  
As the years are passing by  
I never knew that hope was fatal  
Until I looked it in the eye  
And now I'm not sure I am able  
To reach the other side  
Casting out the light

Living a life of misery  
Always there, just underneath  
Haunting me, quietly alone  
It’s killing me, killing me  
Dead and gone, what's done is done  
You were all I had become  
I'm letting go of what I once believed  
So goodbye agony  
Goodbye agony

Not alone in forgiving  
The faithful and the blind  
Innocence is forsaken  
I leave 'em all behind  
And then I see that even angels never die

Living a life of misery  
Always there, just underneath  
Haunting me, quietly alone  
It’s killing me, killing me  
Dead and gone, what's done is done  
You were all I had become  
I'm letting go of what I once believed  
So goodbye agony  
Goodbye agony  
Goodbye agony" 

Andy's POV: 

By the time I've stopped singing, my beautiful wife is fast asleep, and the babies have calmed down. I meant all I said. I'm so terribly excited to meet my children, whatever gender they may be. We thought it would be fun to keep their genders a secret. We got a bunch of gender neutral clothing and painted the nursery in a light blue with light purple and light green borders. Whatever gender my children may be, all I care about and wish for is that they be themselves and they (and my lovely wife) get through the birth perfectly safe. If Y/N died, I don't know how I would be able to raise the kids. She's just so motherly and perfect and mine and I don't want to be without her in my life for even a second. It's hard enough going on tour without her, even a few days, imagine how bad it would be if she died....   
I don't want to think about it.   
I hope and I'm praying in my head that I will never be without her.   
I love her, and our unborn children, so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open. Kudos, and good comments are appreciated. If your going to criticize, please be constructive about it or don't comment.  
> Thank you my luvlies :3  
> -Syn


End file.
